theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gargoyle
The Gargoyle is the third episode of Weirdsister College. It was Preceded by Never on Friday, and followed by The End of Misery's. After Starfinder sets the class some homework, Hobbes decides to take things "out of his league". Hobbes makes a stone Gargoyle come to life. Synopsis Everyone is looking a wee bit tired in a Starfinder lecture, except Ethel, of course, who has woken up already. Hobbes is late (again), and he retreats to the back row as neither Milly nor Ethel want to sit by him. Starfinder sets them a task - he wants them to find an object and bring it to life. After the lecture Ethel tells Milly and Cas that she has become Starfinder's research assisstant. In Misery's, Hobbes talks to Tim and Azmat about bringing something to life that will impress Starfinder - he wants to be a Research Assisstant too. Milly brings a picture to life using her special talent. Starfinder sees her, and is interested - he wants to meet with her to discuss it. Hobbes goes a bit crazy and bosses Tim and Azmat about, telling them to get him books. Starfinder is trying to talk to Shakeshaft about "Sub-Herbal Potion Theory" but all Shakeshaft is bothered about is whether Andy puts his milk in the cup before the tea or after the tea. Hobbes tries to make a stone Gargoyle come to life - it doesn't work. He leaves, and sarcastically tells it not to come to life. Tim and Azmat stay behind to clear up the books. The Gargoyle moves Next morning, Milly goes to her meeting with Starfinder, but tells Ethel that she is going to the library so as not to make her jealous. Milly walks through a smashed up corridor, hearing noises - something is following her. She challenges it to follow her - "see if I care!" and the noises stop. She bumps into Hobbes as she turns round. He is looking for Tim and Azmat, but Milly doesn't know where they are either. In the library, the teachers are surveying the damage done. They spot Tim and Azmat - they are now stone statues up on the wall. Starfinder is in a meeting with Milly. He wants to do research on her "special gift." In the middle of their conversation, Ethel walks in. Realising that Milly lied to her about going to the library she storms off. Milly tries to make peace, to no avail. Milly hears noises in Shakeshaft's office and goes in. It is completely trashed. Shakeshaft comes in and doesn't appear surprised at all - he tells Milly that a Gargoyle has done the damage. Milly rushes off to find someone. Milly gets Hobbes to confess to bringing the Gargoyle to life. He says that he told it not to. Meanwhile, Cas is bringing a jacket to life for her project. The Gargoyle is creeping round right by her feet; Cas tells it to go away, but it follows her. She runs right into Hobbes's room, where Tim and Azmat have just run to after being turned back by Shakeshaft. Just when they think they are safe, the little bugger breaks in through the window. It kinda gets a bit confused and it goes back and forward for a bit, then Milly tells it to really go at Azmat. It leaves through the window. In the library, Ethel sees the Gargoyle, she screams and tells it to go away. Milly comes in and tells it to really go for her. Ethel doesn't get it and thinks that Milly is trying to kill her. Eventually Milly gets it to go away, and Shakeshaft gets it to turn back to stone by telling it not to. Hobbes is taken off to Thunderblast by the Beetle and Milly explains to the others that she worked out that the Gargoyle did the opposite of whatever it was told to do. Shakeshaft goes "Be watchful" and everyone looks at this creepy thing on the wall. Category:Weirdsister College